For You (A Choni FanFic 2x17)
by TooGayToCare
Summary: Cheryl was taken by Penelope to the Sisters. This is my take on her rescue from 2x17, plus extended scene. Just a little oneshot. My first fic, YAY. ENJOY! :) Choni with Veronica and Kevin (Rated T cos you never know)


Heeeeello. This is moi, a hopeful fanfic writer cos my life is a mess and Choni makes me feel better. Anyway, welcome to my fic. So far it's just a oneshot, and I plan on leaving it this way, but... YOU NEVER KNOW ;)

Just enjoy the story. All plot elements recognizable from CW's "Riverdale", and also all characters are not mine. This is just my little gay heart singing a Choni song cos there just wasn't enough Choni for me. Hope to satisfy the cravings of a few others!

\- G

"Cheryl."

The distraught red-head sat rigidly in the pews of the movie room, the sound of her name forcing a small tear to slip down her cheek.

"Cheryl!"

Again, that voice calling her name. The poor girl wondered if she may just be going delirious. The horrific torture the nuns had inflicted on her bruised and battered soul was enough to drive in the sanest person over the edge, she decided.

Suddenly, before she could break down any further, a figure burst into the room.

"Cheryl? Are you in here?"

What a terrible trick this would be. One the nuns were certainly capable of pulling off, another test to crush Cheryl's very soul. But there was a small sliver of hope.

"Toni?!"

Cheryl stood from her seat.

"We came to rescue you."

"You did?"

The tall girl moved towards the front of the room, towards the one spot of brightness in her horribly dark life.

Toni, her savior, pulled her in for a hug, the tears flowing freely now. After a few seconds, the smaller girl pulled back slightly, before hesitating, and looking into the eyes of the beautiful, broken girl she had come to care so much about; this girl who craved love and affection, even though she pretended to be strong; this girl she loved.

So Toni almost immediately drew the other girl back in, her hands creeping up to rest on Cheryl's face, as she pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips met, the multitude of emotions spilling out where they connected; hurt, fear, angst, passion, understanding, love.

There union ended almost too quickly, as they were interupted by Veronica as she barged in to warn them of an incoming threat.

"Cheryl, Toni, there are a bunch of nuns coming. We have to go!"

So they did, Toni grabbing Cheryl's hand, determined not to lose her again, as they made their way out of the nun's house of horrors. Finally reaching the exit where Kevin was waiting, the last of their little party, Toni turned, releasing the red-head's hand and jamming her crowbar from earlier in front of the door, trapping the nuns on the other side as they crashed against the door.

She sprinted to catch up to the others, reattaching her hand to Cheryl's reaching one, before they all turned and ran into the woods, towards where Kevin had left his car. They stumbled into it, Kevin grabbing the front seat with Veronica riding shotgun, as Toni helped her little red-headed warrior into the car.

Cheryl looked exhausted, the adrenaline from the escape finally wearing off as the events of the past five minutes caught up to her. She shuddered, trembling at the thought of how uncertain her life was, and the unspeakable abuse she had been put through.

Toni sat watching her, seeing her falling apart, and not knowing what else to do, she pulled the taller girl onto her lap, wrapping her arms around the shaking form.

"Toni", she heard Cheryl whisper, "Toni, ... I ... I ..."

She let out a sniffle, feeling a bit better in the security of the tiny serpent's arms.

"Hush, darling. You don't need to talk yet. Don't try and explain right now. V and Kev are gonna take us back to my place, since I'm assuming Thistlehouse is not going to be very welcoming right now. Your welcome at mine as long as you like, and I'm pretty sure I'll be able to find some clothes that fit you. Is that all alright with you?", Toni checked, noticing the Blossom girl had gone silent.

"Uh.. yeah. Sure", Cheryl replied slowly. She hadn't really been concentrating, and even thought she appreciated everything Toni was doing for her, she was still in shock, and definitely not ready to be making important decisions.

"Cheryl?!", the serpent, whose lap she was still sitting in queried, sounding slightly worried.

They were jolted from their little bubble by the sound of Kevin stopping the car.

Toni moved to get out, Cheryl clambering off her as she waited, still lost in her own thoughts, not consciously realising whereabouts they were.

"Hey.. little bombshell? Cheryl, darling, we're at my trailer. We have to get out of the car now," Toni said carefully, not wanting to disturb the red-head's thoughts.

Cheryl nodded, suddenly looking up, slightly worried, before she realised she was still safe. She stared at Toni for a second before climbing slowly out and, taking Toni's offered hand, walking up the steps of the somewhat ratty looking trailer Toni had said was her's.

The serpent girl unlocked the door, looking over her shoulder at Cheryl to make sure she was still ok, befor opening the door and stepping inside.

Cheryl walked in behind her, looking around the small but cosy trailer. There was a comfy looking couch, and a working fridge and microwave at least. The TV in the corner looked slightly beat up, yet still good enough that it probably worked.

"Go sit down, Cher. Do you want anything to eat?"

The exhausted blossom girl shook her head slightly, looking like she was going to fall asleep right on the couch where she sat.

"Ok then darling, I'll get you a shower running and you can get out of those clothes. I'll get some of mine and put them out on the bed for you to change into once your done. You can have my room."

"Where will you sleep?", Cheryl asked sleepily.

"I'll figure it out. For now, I'll show you to the bathroom"

After the shower, Cheryl was feeling refreshed, and safer as well, without the remnants of that horrible place coating her skin. She got dressed into the clothes Toni had left for her, exactly as she said she would. There was a quick knock on the door before the pink-haired girl strode in.

"I have more blankets here", she announced, "and Cheryl?"

"Yes, TT?"

"I'm here for you, ok?. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to come get me, or just yell if it's urgent."

Cheryl nodded again.

"Thank you so much for all of this, TT. I don't know what I would do if... if...", she trailed off into a sob.

Toni was beside her immediately, holding the broken girl against her chest, letting her sob into the serpent's shoulder.

"Just let it all out, darling. You don't have to talk about anything yet. In the morning, if your feeling better, I'll be here to talk if you need. Take your time. You don't have to say anything anytime soon, but I will be making sure you eat something tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah..." came the reply. Cheryl flopped down on the bed, utterly exhausted, but half scared to sleep for fear of what she would dream.

The serpent girl pulled the covers up to her neck, and kissed her cheek, before whispering a goodnight to her red-haired angel.

She was heading to the door when she heard a noise:

"Toni? Toni, please stay. I can't... I... In scared... Toni please!"

"Darling of course I'll stay with you!" She cut off the rambling red-head. "You just needed to say.

Toni walked back towards the bed, slipping in the other side. As she settled in under the warm covers, she felt a cold hand grasp her own, pulling her slightly towards the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry I'm so broken. You shouldn't have to deal with my mess. Most people don't even bother sticking around this long... unless the have something to gain from looking after the sad, soulless Blossom Princess"

"Cheryl, you know it's not like that. I care about you. This isn't about me or making myself feel good. This isn't about helping you fix yourself, this is about being there for you, when you need it, and when you don't. When your sad, but also when your happy, and lively. And I know you feel like the darkness, but you're my light, Cher, so just let me in and I'll be here until the sun dies, and moon has fallen from the sky, and it's just me and you left. I'll still be here"

"For you"


End file.
